Rise of all Nations
by Arashi Kazama Kage
Summary: Unknown to the shinobi nations,the greatest threat ever to live is sealed right in the very ground they walk on!The nine biju are nothing compared to this new threat!
1. The sealing

**Rise of All Nations**

**Summary: Unknown to all five shinobi nations,the largest threat to mankind is sealed in the very ground they walk on. A threat far worse than the nine biju themselves!**

**Disclaimer:NO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!!!HAH!!IN UR FA-WAIT WHY AM I CELEBRATING!?**

Chapter 1:The Sealing

"Minato,don't do this to our child!" A bed-ridden red-head Minato,AKA the 4th Hokage,and Uzumaki Kushina,former whirlpool nin,just had their first child ,exetremely weak from giving birth,could do nothing to stop her husband from sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko into their son..

"Kushi-chan...I know you don't want this to happen but...do you think that I,the 4th Hokage,can just go up to a family and ask them '_Hey, the kyuubi is attacking konoha,can I seal it into your child?' _I think not." Minato said was about to say something but a loud roar stopped her.

Minato turned his head to where the roar came from and then back to his 's eyes widened and she held her newborn closer to her swiftly yet gently took his son out his wife's arms and disappeared in a golden words "Forgive me..." whispered in the wind and Kushina broke down crying.

___________________________________________________

Arriving at the scene of destruction atop Gamabunta's head,Minato stared at the carnage around him.**"Listen kid,you don't have to do Sarutobi-sama take care of it." **Gamabunta spoke,trying to reason with the blond Hokage atop his head."No...I'm the Hokage of Konoha now and it's my responsibility if anything happens to the village."

The old toad new better than to agrue with the blond when it came to his responsibilities as Hokage.**"Alright 's take the fox down once and for all!"** Gamabunta boomed as he charged kyuubi.

Kyuubi turned her towards the charging toad.(AN:ya,I made kyuubi a girl so what?)

_**'Good,the hokage of the village is here but...he's not going to hear me 's worth a shot though.' **_Kyuubi stood her ground waiting until the toad was near her.**"Hokage of Konohagakure,please hear me out!." **Kyuubi shook his head."No,Kyuubi no attacked my village and now you must pay!EAT THIS!_**FUUIN JUTSU:SHIKI FUUIN!**_"

Kyuubi's eyes widened at what the Minato was doing."**No!You fool!A great tragedy will befall the shinobi nati-"** Kyuubi could not finish as the shinigami himself appeared and took kyuubi's soul and sealed it into Minato's child who was oddly sleeping through the whole thing.

The shinigami looked at Minato.**"The kyuubi was sent here to tell you something."** Minato looked at the shinigami as if he was making it up.**"The kyuubi was sent here to warn you of a great tragedy that will befall the shinobi nations in many years."** Minato just stood atop Gamabunta's head listening.**"As much as I would like to eat your soul,your son will need you in the ,more about the tragedy will be revealed when the Kuro Ookami(Black Wolf) , I must take my leave."** With that, the shinigami vanished leaving a stunned and shocked Hokage.

Minato looked at his child who was sleeping softly through all the carnage around."Well,it seems you will have a father after all Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." He dismissed Gamabunta and sped off towards his wife.

_______________________________________________________

Kushina,still crying,did not sense her husband near looked at his looked hair was in knots and her face was streaked with spoke softly into his wife's ear."Kushi-chan.I'm alive and Naruto is well."

Kushina stiffned and turned to see her Mina-kun and her Naru-chan alive and smiled as Kushina hugged him and Naruto while crying tears of Minato could explain to his wife what happened,numerous shinobi arrived at their side.

"Minato,how are you alive?" asked the old sandaime,Sarutobi grinned."Well,when I summoned shinigami,he told me that kyuubi had been sent here to warn us of a great also said that more will be revealed when the Kuro Ookami arrives."

Kushina's face brightened at the mention of the Kuro Ookami."Yay! I get to see nii-san again!Yay!" She started to jump up and ,Jiraya,and Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at this."And who is this Kuro Ookami?"Minato smiled at him."He's my older brother,well adoptive older 's really strong."

Before anyone could ask anymore,a loud howl was giggled muttering something about showoff nii-sans.

Everybody looked around for the source of the giggled even more and looked like she grabbed something and mid-air yanked it.A yelp was heard and everybody looked at Kushina and the person who was standing next to her.

It was a to be around 17 or 18 years had red and black hair that reached 3 inches below his eyes were gold and teen wore a black t-shirt with a long sleeved shirt under it,black battle pants,and red and black strange thing was his weapon which he had strapped across his back.A large four-bladed scythe with two blades on one side and the other two blades pointing upwards on the other much weirder could this guy get?Well the thing that stood out about him the most were his silver wolf ears and wolf tail.

The teen stroked his tail and glared at Kushina before turning to the others.(Where is Naruto you're wondering?Well he's asleep currently so ya he doesn';t really do anything rite now.)

"Yo.I'm Arashi Kage,AKA the Kuro Ookami,and Kushi-nee-chan's older brother."

______________________________________________________________________________

_This is the end of th short first is my first fanfic so take it easy on the review so I can continue with the later._


	2. Not so cheerfull village

Minato sat in his office pondering on the events that happened after the 's brother did tell them about the threat but what he said was hard to believe._(flash back)_

______________________________________________________________________

_Everyone's reaction to Arashi was pretty much the same .Everyone was one moved or made a sound except for Arashi who turned to Kushina and asked."Well,nobodies doing anything so....How ya been Kushi-nee-chan?"_

_Kushina stopped giggling and hugged Arashi who hugged back."I've been good.I'm married to the blond hokage over there with our baby." Arashi released the hug and looked at Minato."Tall,blond,blue eyes,caring,and extremely choice Kushi.I can't wait for a spar with him." Kushina stared at Arashi."Even though you're strong,I don't think you can match Mina-kun's speed nii-san." "And how long have we not seen eachother Kushi?"Arashi asked."Well the last I seen you I was 16 but...Wait you didn't...Did you?"Arashi smiled."Yep."_

_Minato handed Naruto to Sarutobi and started to speak to Arashi."Listen,what is this new threat the shinigami was speaking of?"Said teen turned to Minato." is an extremely strong demon and was sealed here centuries seal he is in is weakening and he will return to wreak havoc for enturnity."_

_Kushina looked at Arashi in worry after she took Naruto from Sarutobi."But nii-san...Ragnorok can't be THAT strong can it?I mean if you defeated all ni-" Kushina was silenced with a glare from Arashi."Kushi-nee-chan..."Arashi spoke in a warning tone._

_Before anyone could ask who Arashi defeated,Naruto decided to wake beautiful blue eyes of said baby opened and stared into his mother's soft emerald 's motherly insticnts took over and she whispered softly to Naruto."Hello Naru-chan.I'm your kaa-san." As if Naruto knew what she was saying,he gave her a cute baby smile._

_Minato walked over to his son and wife and looked at naruto smiled and spoke gently."Hey there little guy.I'm your tou-san." Naruto stared at Minato and grabbed onto his cloak and started to play with smiled and said,"One day Naruto,you'll be just like your old man and wear this cloak."_

_Arashi wanted to see his nephew badly so he gently took Naruto out of Kushina's arms. Naruto did not know who this man was but felt comfortable around him."Yo Naru-chan,I'm your uncle." Arashi then let Naruto,who seemed interested in his tail,play with blond baby giggled while pulling on the long tail._

_Minato after pulling a reluctant Naruto away from Arashi's tail,remembered when he spoke to Kushina in a warning tone."Ara-nii-san?I can call you that right?" Minato black haired teen nodded."Who did you defeat that you did not want Kushi-chan to say it?" Arashi,seeing that he would have to tell them sighed."The last person or should I say demon to defeat who I did was Ryujin(Dragon King/God).He defeated all nine biju of legend.I did the same thing not too long ago."_

_Everyone stared at Arashi with disbelieving faces and fear ecthed into their smiled sadly."I see...All humans hate the demons...Only Kushi-nee-chan doesn't hate them since her mother and father were one of the old , there WAS one person who cared for everyone except for those that comitted terrible crimes...She was also a very precious person to me." Arashi's voice was a whisper that held unimaginable amounts of sadness._

_Kushina put a hand to her mouth."No..it can't be.."Arashi let one lone tear slide down his face."Yes..Kaori-chan is dead." Kushina looked at her knew that Kaori was the only person that Arashi loved in a romantic that she was dead.._

_"How did she die Ara-nii?" Kushina asked."She was killed by one of the biju...To make it worse it was nibi." Arashi knew that with Arashi's...condition...He already despised cats,but nibi...that cat only had one way to escape her brother's way was death._

_Minato deciding to get more info tomorrow,ordered everyone to get a good nights rest since tomorrow he was announcing the sealing of kyuubi and the birth of his offered for Arashi to stay with them since he only had her as family._

_(flashback end)_

________________________________________________________________________

Minato was already getting a headache and he had to announce the birth of his son and the kyuubi's sealing."Man this will be such a headache after awhile." Minato groaned.

______________________________________________________________________

Minato had sent Kakashi and several other ANBU to gather the village citizens so he could make an , everyone who survived the attack was gathered,Minato set into action.

"People of konoha!Yesterday I,the 4th Hokage of konohagakure became a father!" Cheers erupted all beloved 4th hokage had become a dad! Minato silenced them."Now before we continue,I must introduce my wife,Uzumaki Kushina!" Said red-head stepped beside her husband and spoke."I am glad to have met my beloved husband who is not only handsom but strong as will to protect his village and his loved ones is what makes him special."

There were more cheers as Kushina held her Naruto close to her."Unfortunatly," Minato started again,"I had to seal the kyuubi into my child using a forbidden jutsu that would normally cost me my life.I was allowed to live because the shinigami had taken too many souls that day." There was no one that celebrated the fact that their hokage had revealed why he was ,there was a loud uproar of rage yelling that the baby be killed before he became a shinobi."The kyuubi will take over the brat!" many people screamed."I don't care if that little demon brat is the son of a hokage!He must be killed!"

A villager was foolish enough to shout "His parents are demon lovers!They have damned the village!Kill them!Kill the little fu-" That was as far as the villager got when a loud,soul chilling howl was heard across the entire village.

______________________________________________________________________

_unless i have a response to reviews i will have any ending notes or begining !_


	3. Authors Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE PEOPLE**

**I WILL NOT UPDATE RISE OF ALL NATIONS UNTIL I FUGURE OUT HOW TO GET RID OF THE ERRORS THAT I DESPISE SO GREATLY!UNTIL THEN I HAVE NO INTENTION OF UPDATING RISE OF ALL NATIONS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME TO READ THIS!!IF YOU HAVE ANY HELPFULL INFO THAT WILL ASSIST ME PLZ REVIEW ABOUT IT**


End file.
